


Maul's Redemption

by DarthChocolate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: This story was created for the person on Tumblr who asked for a redemption arch for Maul in Star Wars Rebels (Sorry I can't remember who it was :(. It is set about a year after Revenge of the Sith. It follows new canon. However, it is respectful to legends' canon from "Courtship of Leia," and SWG game.





	1. Chapter 1

Past

Hal’Sted always thought Wookiee as slaves was an asinine idea. Who wants a slave that can rip your arms out of their sockets? Now, he is doing something possibly equally as mindless. He and his crew had a cargo of pirate slaves to be delivered to the mysterious planet of Dathomir. The planet only recently allowed visitors to leave alive. It seemed fitting since these pirates called the Void Wings had five death sentences on their head. His employer was a cloaked man who called himself the Hand. Hal’Sted didn’t care if he called himself Bantha Fodder as long as he paid.  
Their contact was a tribe of women warrior. They pointed their energy bows at Hal’Sted and his men. Of course, his men pulled out their blasters.  
The Hand addressed the tribe. “Greeting Nightsisters, we have what you requested.” He pointed to the chained up Zabraks. “Ninety-six strong male slaves. Do you have what my master wanted?”  
The Nightsister with the large headdress held up her hand. She was clutching a small ornate box. “Yes,” the old woman grinned. “I pried it out of Mellichae’s cold dead hands.”  
“Excellent, my master will be most pleased.”

There was no escape for the Void Wings. The entire planet had not one singular ship on it. They were placed in a primitive camp. There was no running water or power. They were surrounded by giant native monsters. In the sky, huge flying dinosaur looking creature flew over them. Nasty swarms of large three-foot beetles lurking about. They were left alone to mind the Nightsisters’ crops and sow their clothing. Those who objected to their chores were punished by an invisible choking or lightning from their hands. The men who came before them had been captives from crashed ships. They explained the situation.  
The Nightsisters are one of three power female warrior tribes. They expected their males to be strong. If they weren’t up to the task, the crazed Spiderclan would get them. The Spiderclan were former Nightsisters that got high on gaping spider venom. Once they mated, their males were fed to a gigantic spider named Queen Mother. The Nightsisters had teamed up with their long-time foes the Mountain Clan to defeat the Spiderclan.  
Mother Talzin, leader of the Nightsisters, commanded all male slaves to be trained to fight. If a slave proved himself in battle, he will become a Nightbrother. They were treated slightly better than slaves. They had the right to refuse to sleep with a Nightsister. The leader of the Nightbrother had a voice in the Nightsisters’ council. They were valued warriors.  
“Those were all lies that desperate gullible man clung onto,” Zan Opress pondered to himself. “The rules had been broken several times over the years. The Nightbrother leader knew to keep his mouth shut. The former leader mistakenly complained about males being taken and experimented on during a council meeting. He became plant food. The leader had no real power. Only the Nightsisters had any real power. The only way to get power is to manipulate them.”  
Zan Opress has either killed or deceived his way to the top. He became a member of the Void Wing to get rich. He almost succeeded. Now, they were stuck on the Dathomir. He would just devise a new scheme. Patiently, he worked his way up. Nightsister sentries were easy to flirt with or bribe to get him better assignments. Bribes were simple like a ripe fruit or the best cut of meat. Then he moved forward with favors for bigger scores. If a Nightsister wanted secrets on another sister or wanted someone else’s male, it can be arranged for a price. He made contact with Baritha who was a high ranking elder in the tribe.  
“What do you want, my pet?” Baritha inquired.  
“What any smart man wants,” Zan flirted. “To make a beautiful woman happy. How can I fulfill your heats desire?”  
“Guess?”  
“You love your work. Why shouldn’t you? You are superb. Though you had better ingredients and didn’t have to share them with such novices. The wonderful potions that you could make would be a great benefit to the entire tribe.”  
“What would I have to do in exchange?”  
“Little trivial things. They aren’t barely worth mentioning.” He could see that she wasn’t completely convince. “How about a free sample tonight?” She was hooked.  
However, their little conversation was observed by Nandina. She was in charged of combat training for the male slave until a capable male could take her place. Zan didn’t associated with her because she was too by the book. He expected a reprimand but never conceived this respond. “He’s using the Force on you!” She was flabbergasted.  
Baritha slowly back away from the confused Zan. He was instantly taken to see Mother Talzin in her hut. The Nightsister leader ordered everyone else away thus leaving Zan alone with her.  
“You have been causing mischief in my tribe.” Mother Talzin accused. “You have been gathering secrets.”  
“Does that upset you?” Zan sat down. He decided for her that he would use an unusual method. He would be honest.  
“These are major offenses.” She kept standing.  
“Secrets?” He scoffed. “You’re the queen of secrets.” He poured himself a drink. “Don’t tell me your little girls haven’t been unruly before. Besides, I’m a pirate. Mischief is implied in the job.”  
“You’re not a pirate anymore.”  
“Would you prefer that I lied to you like the others?”  
“Actually, I don’t. You are pretty clever.” She remarked. “Then again, you have to be when you are stealing all those men’s money and ratting them out to the authorities.” He almost spit out his drink. “Why should I trust you or let you live?’  
He sat up straight. “You need me for job. Now, the question is what is your end goal?”  
“What makes you think that I have one?”  
“You’re not my father who wasted his power and his resources. You have an army of Nightsisters and Nightbrothers. I need to know your plan because I have to trust you too. The late Void Wings leader had plans too, but his were too big for him to swallow. I betrayed him before he could stupidly get me killed.”  
Mother Talzin grinned at him. “You are very charming. Yet, you haven’t enjoyed any of my daughters. Why is that?”  
“I have been with many beautiful women for many different reason. Sleeping your way to the top is the method for fools. You appear weak to other.” Zan leaned towards her. “What is your plan?”  
“To conquer some planets.” She challenged him, “now, my pet proves your worth. How do I rally the men to my cause?”  
“Be honest,” he laughed. “Strange advice from me. However, they’re pirates. Stealing is their life. They’ll jump at prospect of stealing an entire planet.”  
“Marvelous,” she remarked. “I may have a job for you after all.”  
“What do I get in return?”  
“Do you know what the Force is?”  
“The power that the uptight Jedi use.” He answered.  
“Ever wonder how you can easily persuade so many people? Most Force wielders have a specialty in the Force. You may not be strong enough to use the Force like us, but I can train you to use the Force less haphazard.”  
Zan considered this. “You have yourself a deal.”  
After the initial lessons, Mother Talzin was pleased with his progress and with him. She welcomed him into her bed. She was older and not very pretty than he usually preferred. Yet, she had been powerful, intelligent and passionate. He found that quite alluring. He gave her a son. She adored her baby boy. She named him Maul.  
“He is vivid in the Force. He will spire me powerful granddaughters.” Mother Talzin cradled her son in her arms. She touched Zan’s arm. “You did well.”

Present

All the Nightsisters, Nightbrothers and most of his Shadow Collective has been destroyed. Palpatine’s Empire had taken over the galaxy. Maul would bide his time until a weakness shows up. He sent feelers out to see any problems brewing. The underworld wasn’t entirely thrilled with the regime change. The former Republic was laid back in their rules. The Empire promoted stricter law enforcement with the only the occasional bribe. Though they broke their own rules when it suited them with slave labor and stealing properties. Their deals often seem to have zero profit for criminals. Other times commanding officer would have shot them rather than pay up. Spice smuggling had taken a hit by lost cargos. Gambling bans like on pod racing had hurt business. Anti-alien sentiment was rampant with fewer laws of protections.  
The Pyke Syndicate contacted Maul with a proposal. It seemed the Mandalorian leader Bo-Katan has stepped down because she refused to be a puppet for the Empire. The Mandalorian people aren’t happy with the Empire’s rude and oppressive rulership. With the revolts on Ryloth and Onderon, a quiet revolt could easily happen under the Empire’s nose.  
The galaxy was too big for the Emperor’s eyes to be everywhere. Maul could build his own empire like a weed. The would spread all about and wouldn’t strike directly until they got their stranglehold. Maul agreed to the meeting.  
The meeting was held in some old station orbiting Talus. He reached out with the Force before he entered. There were three lifeforms. They met in the command deck. The three Pyke were staring out the window near the controls. Suddenly, he felt something wrong. It was too late. A ray shield fell around him.  
He growled. “You betrayed me!”  
“Of course,” the Pyke leader didn’t even blink.  
“What of our plans?”  
“What plans?! There are just ridicules dreams of a mad man. You have no people, no Deathwatch and no brother.”  
“The Empire will enslave you and destroy you when they’re through with you.”  
“They also win.” One of the Pyke activated a signal. “And they’ll pay. We’ll take our chances with them.”  
An Imperial Star Destroyer jumped into the system and took Maul on board. He was brought to a torture chamber where a dark force user was waiting for him.  
“I expected Vader.” Maul looked down at the man as they secured him to the table. “Not a worm like you.”  
“Says the cockroach,” the human man amused. “But enough with pleasantries, I’m Inquisitor Loam Redge and you are my lab rat. My master has tasked me to get every last kernel of information that you might have.”  
“You won’t get anything out of me.”  
“Because you have the Force. Yes, that has been the bane of torturers in the past. I’m looking forward to solving it.” Inquisitor Redge motioned to his protocol droid. It carted over something under a blanket.”  
“I’ve survived worst.”  
“I know. I’m counting on that.” The inquisitor pulled off the blanket.  
“You cloned me.” This shocked Maul.  
“A braindead clone to be exact. The Kaminoans used them to replace body parts. It’s been illegal for hundreds of years. Since clone troopers are no longer in production, they were strapped for credits. So, they agree to make me six. Though I probably only need two or three. See your worst nightmare is General Kenobi cutting you in half. You’ll be reliving this nightmare over and over again. When I’m through with you, you’ll be wishing that you were never born.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maul remembered the first time that he tasted fear. It was back home with the Nightsisters. During the time the outsiders were trading with them. His former master was disguised as a smuggler for the Trade Federation. He escaped his Nightbrother caretaker to see what all the commotion was about. He saw a rancor. The massive beast blocked the sky. All the Nightsisters were leery of the beast. He wanted to flee, but he was too afraid to move. He silently begged for his mother to come save him. Now, he’s all grown up. He again begs in vain for his mother as the Inquisitor tortures him.

Past

Hal’Sted gazed at the monstrous beasts. It seemed originate from out of someone’s nightmare. The natives called them rancors. While everyone dreaded them, he had been imagining the pile of credits to be made. “How much for your beasts? There are some people in the galaxy willing to trade for them?”  
“They are companions, outsider. They are not for trade.”  
One of the women leaped down from her rancor. “However, if someone can tame a rancor, the rancor is allowed to leave with them.”  
Zan watched the conversation from a distance. He stood next to Baritha and gave her a small vial of spider venom. “Mother Talzin seem indifferent to all the Mountain Clan except that one.” He referred to the woman speaking with Hal’Sted. “Why does she detest the young woman?”  
“Kycina, she is one of powerful daughters of Mother Rell, the leader of the Mountain Clan. Mother Talzin is jealous.” Baritha quickly put the vial in her pocket.  
“Mother Talzin’s daughters have been disappointments?”  
“Very much so.”  
The Mountain Clan women entered Mother Talzin’s hut to negotiate. Mother Talzin had Baritha, Nandina and Zan with her. They all sat together and discussed the war with Spiderclan. Battle strategy went smoothly. The aftermath plans were problematic.  
“I agree, all the Spiderclan members must be destroyed.” Kycina poured some tea. “But their innocent children should be spared.”  
“For what reason? To welcome into our tribe these traitorous children?” Baritha objected.  
“Their mother were traitors and former family of ours. We couldn’t bring them back into the fold. Perhaps, we can bring their daughters back to us.” Zan handed Mother Talzin some tea.  
“My thoughts exactly.” Kycina chimed in. “We’ll take half of the boys and girls, and you’ll take the half.”  
“Actually, the Nightsisters should take all the girls.” Zan reasoned. “It will be an easier transition for them with us. You can have all the boys.”  
“That is acceptable to us if you agree, Mother Talzin.” Kycina inclined her head.  
“A mother always has room for more childrens.” She smiled and sipped her tea.  
After the Mountain Clan left, the Nightsisters had another meeting. Baritha was furious at Zan. “That was utter foolish. How could you suggest giving them all the boys? At least, we could use the boys as slaves. The girls will take years to clean the taint of the Spiderclan off. Regardless, they’ll never be fully accepted into our tribe.”  
“Some former Mountain clan women were accepted as sisters.” Nandina interjected.  
“That was different because they weren’t mad.”  
Mother Talzin lifted her hand up to silence them. She patted Zan’s leg. “What’s your plan, my pet?”  
He kneeled down and gave Mother Talzin a massage. “Beauty and value is based on the person. Many crime lords hate the Jedi, but they respect their power. They would pay handsomely for a slave with that power.”  
“We would trade the Spiderclan girls.” Mother Talzin grinned at her son Savage as she nurses him.  
“Let them have the few weak boys. A slave trader will give you three times the amount with strong healthy boys.”  
She turned around to face Zan. “My clever mate, no wonder you have given me such powerful sons. Go make the arrangement.” He got up to talk with Hal’Sted. The other Nightsisters were preparing to leave the hut. Mother Talzin called out to Nandina. “Fetch me that smuggler Sheev.”

Present

“No clone degeneration nor tissue rejection.” Inquisitor Redge read the results. “This surgery was extremely successful. You should be thrill.” He examined Maul on the gurney. “Ah, still loopy from the drugs. Not that I think you would appreciate my work of reattaching your lower half for the three time. You’re just like those other inquisitors. They’re nothing but mindless bloodhounds. They don’t care to consider all the finer points to the Dark side.”  
“You summoned us, sir.” Two stormtroopers walked into the torture chamber.  
“No, I didn’t.” Suddenly, the door shut behind them and locked A cloak figure appeared and stabbed the stormtroopers in the back. The figure vanished into thin air.  
“That’s impossible.” The inquisitor activated his lightsaber. He scrambled around the room. “Where are you? I know you’re still here. Face me COWARD!” He found a weird looking lightsaber next to the torture instruments on top of the tray. He felt a disturbance in the Force behind him. It’s too late. The figure shot him in the head.  
Then the figure freed Maul. “Can you walk?” The clearly female voice asked. He mumbled incoherent. “Great!” She replaced Maul with the two dead stormtroopers on the gurney. She disguised herself and Maul in their armor. She pushed the gurney along while keeping Maul with the Force. They traveled to an Imperial shuttle that she has jerry-rigged to fly on its’ own and placed a clone of Maul on it. Next, she carried him to her ship hidden on the Star Destroyer. After they blown up the decoy, her ship flew away undetected.  
Maul was still half asleep during all this. He dreamed about the rancor. Its’ claws are rushing towards him. A woman intervenes and stops the rancor. She scoops him up into her arms and hugs him.  
“Shen,” he mumbled to himself before he fallen completely unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

“I shouldn’t have been afraid.” His mother would be upset with him. Maul never wanted bring shame to her.  
The strange woman cradled him in her arms and lightly rocked him. “There is nothing wrong with fear. It counsels you about danger and protects you from foolish death. When you listen to fear and overcome it, you’ll be a very wise warrior.” A Nightbrother raced over to retrieve the boy. She set him down. “Be careful, my little warrior.”  
He woke from his dream and took off the damp cloth from his eye. He sat up. His legs felt stiff. The realization that he had legs momentary panicked.  
The mysterious woman came over to calm him down. “It’s ok. You’re safe now.” She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
“Where am I?” He brushed her off her concern. “Where are you taking me?”  
“You’re on a ship heading home.” She sighed.  
“Home?”  
“Dathomir.”  
“There is nothing for me on that planet.”  
“You’ll be surprised.” She tossed him a container. “You should drink and eat something. There are some ration bars in the drawer next to you.” She rose from kneeling.  
“Who are you?”  
“Azbeth. Get some rest. You’ll need it because I don’t want to carry you around anymore.”  
He took a swallow of water before he decided to talk to her again. His legs were wobbly as he tried to walk. He had to grip the wall a few times. She didn’t around while he entered the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot’s seat. “Are you a Nightsister?”  
“Definitely not.”  
“A dark force user?”  
“Nope.”  
“A Jedi?”  
She laughed. “Grasping at straws. Aren’t you?”  
Maul banged opened the secret compartment where their lightsabers were at. He examined her lightsaber. “Were you a Nightsister?”  
“The gray skin and ancient language engraved on my lightsaber,” she shook her head. “It still doesn’t make me a Nightsister.”  
“You don’t like them.” He activated her lightsaber. “Interesting a violet crystal.”  
“The Nightsisters killed my parents. Your mother sold me as a slave. It doesn’t exactly endear me to them.” Azbeth faced him. “Don’t worry. This isn’t a trap. I’m taking you some place safe.”  
“I believe you.”  
This confounded her. “Anyway, we’ll be there in an hour or two. Get some rest.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“That wasn’t a request.”  
He smirked at her irritation over his refusal. He leaned back against the chair and kept his eyes open. They reached Dathomir seventy-five minutes. They landed near the mountain. “There is nothing out here.”  
“You know this because you been traveling around here for years.” She signaled for him to follow her. After a short distance, she sang a weird song. He was going to give a sly remark when the ground began to shake. Two large rancor appeared in front of them. Maul turned on his lightsaber.  
“Unless you want to walk the entire way to the village. I suggest you turn it off.” Azbeth leaped onto the rancor without a rider. Her rancor bent down for Maul. He jumped onto it. He finally could get a good look at the unknown female rider on the other rancor. She wore her hair down like Azbeth, a long following skirt and shoulder armors. She held an energy lance. The woman tapped on the side of rancor. The beasts ran. “How much of the old tongue do you remember?”  
“Very little,” he admitted. “Why?”  
“Only four people including me know Basic in the entire tribe.” She held the reins of the rancor. “This will be a unique experience for you then.”  
The mountains were unexpectantly lush with vegetation and large stone walls marked the route to the village. As they entered the village, all eyes were on him. The men quickly took the children away. The woman armed themselves with lances and maintained a defensive posture.  
“How colorful,” he rolled his eyes at their outfits of purple, green, blue, gray and orange. If that wasn’t enough, elaborate hair styles, ornate headdress and belts decorated with giant coins.  
“And cheerful,” Azbeth remarked in agreement.  
He observed, “They don’t wish me here.”  
“Give us more time to get to know each other.” A voice called out to him. Her presence felt familiar. “Greetings Maul of the Nightbrothers, I am Duala of the Mountain Clan. I wish to welcome you into our tribe, big brother.”  
“Do you mean literal brother?”  
“Yes,” Duala confirmed. “We shared the same father. Come please inside.” She gestured to the hut. “Rest now and we’ll talk.”  
He slowly entered the hut. They sat in the center of the room. “I know you have lost much,” she putted her hand on top of his hand. “But you’re not alone anymore.”  
He recoiled his hand away. “How did your mother obtain my father?” Azbeth, a male Zabrak and a female rancor rider from before walked in and sat down. Duala welcomed them. “I’m waiting.”  
“How much do you know of our clan?” Duala handed him a bowl of cooked Burra fish. He shook his hand in refusal. “Anyway, we were all originally one tribe until some chose to embrace the darkness. They became the Nightsisters. The rest who remained in the light became the Mountain Clan. The two clans had been fighting each other for a long time. Thankfully, Mother Talzin and Mother Rell were able to make peace. However, there was still uneasy feelings between the two tribes. When your mother grew tired of our father for not giving her a daughter, he left and found my mother.”  
“I doubt Mother Talzin would allow that.” His eyebrow roses.  
Duala grew sad. “She killed them both. Though she claimed outsiders did it, everyone knew better.”  
“Do you hate her for it?”  
She picked up a Barabel fruit. “Jealousy is rottenness. It makes foul reason and sense. I don’t hate her for it. I definitely don’t hate you for it.” She placed the fruit back on the dish. “I have asked Azbeth to find you because I wish to get to know you better and wish you to get to know our people better.”  
“Why didn’t you get to know me sooner?”  
The male Zabrak spoke up. “Your mother forbade it. Both clans’ laws stated it’s her decision.”  
“Thank you,” Duala smiled. “This is Jaylen. He was once a Nightbrother. He and Azbeth will help you around the village. We have a hut set aside for you. Please stay with us for a little while.” Maul sighed at the idea of being with these colorful people. They were also powerful, so he agreed. “Wonderful! Let me show you to your hut. This is your domain for as long as you stay.”  
They invited him to the clan dinner. Maul saw the new clan leader Mother Augwynne for the first time. She had grayish almost white hair and was very lean. She wore a gemstone bandana as a crown. He didn’t stay long at the dinner to converse with anyone due to their annoying group singing. He fled to the outskirts of the village. He stopped when he spotted three rancors feasting on a Bolma. He had seen them feasting before back when he was boy.  
Many years ago, Jabba the Hutt had watched Hal’Sted’s holorecording of rancors. He found them frightening and wanted them as his pet. The price was extremely low and high on carnage. This amused the Hutt. He sent Ephant Mon with twelve men and a holorecorder. The women who he now knows as the Mountain Clan brought over three baby rancors. Despite their smaller stature, the carnage was quite massive. Hal’Sted’s men and the Nightsisters were enthusiastic spectators of the bloodshed. The rancors ate the first three would be tamers. The rest of the tamers except for one were almost instantly killed. Everyone laughed and scoffed as the last tamer a little boy tried. “Ha, he is going to be dessert.” The boy slowly advanced towards the rancor. It growled at him. When the boy was close enough, he reached out his hand to it. To everyone astonishment, the beast hung down its’ head and let the boy rub it.  
“The rancor is now your companion.” The Mountain Clan woman told him. “What name do you give him?”  
“Patessa,” the little boy continued to pet his rancor.  
Ephant Mon came over. “Good job, Malakili. Jabba will be most pleased.” He took the rancor and the boy back to his ship.  
Maul remembered how much he wanted his own rancor. Feral doubted that he could get one. His other brother Savage didn’t want him to since they were dangerous beasts. Maul didn’t care he was going to get one.  
“I told you that they were cheerful.” Azbeth woke him to the present. She sat down next to him. “I also told them that singing a welcome song for you was a bad idea. Though, your leaving was a rude idea.”  
He realized something. “You left before me. You didn’t want to be there anymore than me.”  
She became despondent. “No, all I have ever wanted is to be here.”  
He sensed her anguish and tried to ignore it. Instead he decided to reach out in the Force and take control of one of the rancors. It backfired. The rancor went to attack him. He whipped out his lightsaber. Azbeth quickly Force pushed him and the rancor ran away.  
“You’re an idiot.” Azbeth reprimanded him. “If you killed someone’s rancor for no reason, it’s a capital crime. They would execute you.”  
“It was going to kill me.”  
“Because all you Dark side users feel you can force everything to do your bidding, you can’t make a rancor do anything. Why do you think no Nightsister has ever rode a rancor?”  
“You know nothing about the Dark Side or its’ power.”  
“Care to enlighten me.” She pulled out her lightsaber.  
“Enough!” Mother Augwynne commanded. Azbeth obeyed. Maul ignored her and lunged at Azbeth. Suddenly, he was jerked back. Vines wrapped around his arms. She used the Force to take their lightsabers. “You two will behave yourselves. When you do, I’ll give them back. It’s late. You need to rest. You have a lot of work ahead of you.”

Past

“What did you talk to that smuggler about?” Zan paced inside the hut.  
“Just possible trade.” Mother Talzin took off her headdress. “It’s none of your concern.”  
“He’s not smuggler. What is him?”  
“A Sith.” He was baffled. She slipped off her enormous coat. “It’s the opposite of a Jedi.”  
“We’re only trading with him, right?”  
“You seem uncharacteristically worried, my pet.” She derided him. “I know his goals and desire. He might even prove to be powerful new ally.”  
“I was told once the Jedi are self-sacrificing. If these Sith are the opposite, they will sacrifice all others. You don’t want a new friend who will burn the whole universe to accomplish his goal.”  
“I know what I’m doing.” Before he could object, she dismissed him. “I’m tired. Leave me slave.”


	4. Chapter 4

Present

Mornings in the Mountain Clan village were bustling. Everyone was up and working. They sounded like annoying chirping birds. When Jaylen came to wake Maul, he begrudgingly rose. He would need allies if he was going to get his revenge. Maul kept telling himself that during the mundane activities. Duala tried to get Maul involved in planting, painting masks and playing games.  
“You and your brothers must have played some game as children.” Duala insisted.  
He stared at the floating giant decoration in the middle of the village. “It’s not important.” Something caught his eye.  
“Well, I would still like to know.” He started walking away from her. She noticed where he was heading. “Of course, combat training. Jaylen, would you please interpret for him?” The other man bowed his head. “There is work that I need to do. I’ll see you this evening Maul.”  
He barely realized that she was even speaking to him. His focus was on the mostly female training group. As he approached, the instructor halted and held out a Boline dagger to him. He took it from her. She pointed to a nearby arena. It was small and outlined in pebbles. They entered the arena and fought. They fought for two hours to standstill. The instructor called a stop to the match.  
“She says you fought well.” Jaylen interpreted for him. “It is time for the others to practice. She wishes you to stay to provide advice and counsel.”  
Maul agreed. He found the experience interesting. He never trained anyone in combat before. After a hand full of students, a young woman in her twenties offered Maul a drink. She grinned at him.  
“She greets you and asked how you are.”  
Azbeth appeared from behind them. She laughed as she sat down next to Maul. “She didn’t exactly say that. Her exact words are, ‘You are very handsome. How did you sleep last night? Were you cold?’ I wonder how many times she used that pick-up line.”  
“Tell her I’m not interested.” Jaylen relayed his message.  
“Why not? I thought Sith heavily promoted passions.” She teased.  
“Not all passions are useful.” He explained. “Many Sith believed falsely that patience was a worthless. They gave into their lust which lead to their doom.”  
“You mean lust for a mate. The Sith and Jedi have that in common.”  
“Are you trying to vex me?”  
“There is no try.”  
Maul changed topics. “How could you have learned anything about the Sith? Did you stumble on something during your travels?”  
Jaylen gave her a warning glance. She ignored him. “No, I learnt it here. I forget you’ve been treated like a faithful massif on a short leash. There used to be a Sith academy on this planet. The ruins still exist. Before you think of taking a trip, it has been thoroughly picked over. I saw the creed on the sole remaining wall. ‘My chains are broken.’ I remember bawling when I first heard it.”  
“You know nothing.” He folded his arms.  
“Actually, there is this one thing that I’m curious about. Did your master teach you how to cloak your presence?”  
“Of course.”  
“Show me.”  
“You’re too close by.”  
Azbeth giggled. “I thought so. He never really trained you.”  
“Like you could do anything…” She disappeared in front of his eyes. He could still feel her presence in the Force. A few seconds later, she reappeared in front of him. “How did you do that?”  
“We are creatures of light in the Force. Our sight is based on light.”  
“You used the Force to manipulate the light around you.” He was thoroughly impressed.  
“Pretty much. It was created and used by both ancient Jedi and Sith. Though cloaking one’s presence in the Force, it’s a different and difficult technique so my aunt had told me. Your master must have been insanely good at it. He was the chancellor for many years. He must have quite a few meetings with powerful Jedi in the same room and standing right next to him.”  
Maul grinned. “They never suspected a thing.”  
“He never taught you how to do it.” She stood up. “Which reminds me. I need to go teach my students.”  
Despite Azbeth irritating behavior, everyone else seemed to be warming up to Maul. They were respectful and eager to listen to him on matters of combat. On the matter of the Dark side, they weren’t as open.  
Jaylen was especially hostile. “The darkness is gone from this world, and the horror gone with it. I saw Mother Talzin turned Nightbrothers into mindless monster if they were lucky. She twisted and squeezed until nothing remain of them. I escaped with my little brother, so he wouldn’t share their fate. I will not spread your evil words. Let the darkness rot away.”  
“I’ll repeat what you say to them.” Azbeth declared.  
Maul’s rage halted. “Why?”  
“Because a few foolish ones will listen to you, they’ll follow you over the corpses of the Nightsisters. Then they’ll turn tail and abandon you.”  
“Those who embrace the Dark side are not fools. We are strength and power.”  
“The Dark side is a den of rats. The droid army did the universe a favor by disposing of vile Mother Talzin and her Nightsisters.” Jaylen spitted at their name.  
Maul used the Force to choke him. “You will never speak of her in that way.”  
Mother Augwynne pushed Maul aside with the Force. “I will not tolerate this violence in our domain.”  
Maul hurled Force lightning at Mother Augwynne. She played with it and tossed it up in the air. He took out the Boline dagger and came at her. She knocked him down and pinned him down to the ground. He struggled to get up. She held him down with a typical Force push and with the dirt itself. Most Force users could move objects like a rock and dirt. However, Mother Augwynne used the Force to make these things come alive. The dirt seemed to be gripped on him just like vine.  
“You will calm down.” She tightens her hold on him.  
He lashed out violently looking for a way out. The more that he fought the more it weighed down on him. He refused to give up despite the stress and pressure on him.  
Azbeth cried out. “Stop! Let him go, Augwynne.”  
The older woman felt her determination in the Force. She released him. “Walk with me, Maul. I wish to speak with you in private.” He agreed to it. The Mountain Clan women were displeased to let him through to their leader. He disregarded them and followed her up the mountain path. She stopped midway. “What do you seek? What do you desire?”  
“Revenge and power.”  
“Ah, revenge against those who killed your mother and your brother. Do you feel justify in doing so?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’ve sought revenge before against a man called Obi-wan.”  
“He cut me in half.”  
“After you killed his master who was like a father to him, you killed the woman that he loved. He lost two members of his family same as you. He didn’t kill your family. Two deaths don’t equal one attempted murder. You did that. It was wrong.”  
“It was war.” He rebuffed.  
“You can’t be on the mountain and on the river. You can’t say unemotional war and proclaim passionate revenge.”  
“The Nightsisters were your relatives. Did you care at all about their death?”  
“They died for power. Since the beginning that was all they crave. When the Sith came and offered it to them, the Nightsisters blindly took it. Here you are Mother Talzin’s heir. You now have the rulership over the entire clan of corpses. That’s what power and revenge gives you. We tried to warn them.”  
“You warn them once. Then you sat by and did nothing to save them.”  
“For how long would that have lasted if I did?”  
“You’ll never know now.”  
They went their separate ways. He scouted out the area on the mountain top. It was hard to find anything. Dathomir had always been a world of shadows to outsiders. Mountain terrain usually was scarce on vegetation. Here it was abundant. He wondered about the Force users influence on their surroundings. The Light side might be life, but life isn’t without its’ secrets. Unfortunately, he didn’t find Azbeth’s ship, which must have been moved, and returned to the village before sunset. Her ship had been his back up plan if the recruitment failed. He went to retired for the evening, but Duala found him. She pestered him without let up to dine with her. He finally gave up.  
There were four large connecting huts that served as a dining hall. The evening rain had brought everyone inside. As he entered the huts, Maul noticed Azbeth sitting up against the wall. Duala chose a spot in the middle for them.  
She tried to engage him in small talk as they ate. “Have you ever been to the pit?” He barely acknowledged her. Regardless, she continued. “It’s not as big as the one on Tatooine. When I was younger, all the girl would sneak out and throw rock at the pit. We wanted to see it reach out to grab the rock.”  
He noticed a man go near Azbeth. She gave him a deadly scowl. The man backed away. Maul had realized that she was alone most of the time. “She’s very distant.”  
“Yes,” Duala took a bite of her fish. “Especially with the men, she won’t let them close to her.” When the meal was over, she brought out a wooden board with tiny pebbles on the top. The board had curved cups holes in it. “Have you ever played Ow-cala?”  
He picked up some pebbles and moved them across the board. She was overjoyed as they took turns playing. “I played with my little brothers.”  
“Who would win?”  
“I usually won. Feral threw a fit cause he always lost. Savage didn’t care if he won or lose. He just liked to play with me.” He stared intensely at one of the pebbles.  
“Who taught you how to play?”  
“My mother,” he rubbed the pebble between his fingers. “I used to sit on her lap while she taught me. She called me her ‘clever little boy’ because I learned it so quickly.” Suddenly, he shoved the board over. “This is a waste of time. You’re wasting my time.”  
“We could do something else if you like.”  
“You’re trying to trick me!” He stood up.  
“No of course not,” she grabbed his arm. “I just want to get to know you.”  
“So, you can manipulate me!” He accused and ripped her arm away.  
“No,” she reached for him. “So, I can help you.”  
“I won’t let you deceive me!” He ran. Maul evaded the other Mountain Clan women who were trying to stop him. He was a distance away when he paused to get his bearing. It had been raining hard. Yet, he could hear a mother singing a lullaby to her child. He hated the feeling that it stirred inside him. He went back to running. At the edge of village, he was confronted by four guards. They spoke something in the ancient tongue. He got the gist of what they were saying. “Go back.” He held his ground.  
A rancor roar startled all of them. He recognized the voice of rider and leaped onto the creature. “You’re very trusting.”  
“Get me out of here!”  
“Since you asked so nicely.” Azbeth pulled on the reins of her rancor. “Where to?”  
“If I said your ship?”  
“Then I probably reply that it’s not too far away.” She handed him a cloak to kept dry.  
“Take me to the Nightbrother camp.”  
“Sit back. It’s going to be a long trip.”  
They traveled through the night and arrived there a few hours before sunrise. Azbeth slept while Maul searched the camp.

Past

Darth Sidious and Mother Talzin drank imported blossom wine from Naboo as they chatted in her hut.  
“I’m appreciative of your help.” He refilled her cup.  
“Your welcome. I know what it is like to deal with such small-minded people like your master. My own sister was like that. She only cared about herself and conquering this planet. She didn’t consider the larger picture. The lives lost for her measly goal. You and I can see the entire galaxy of stars.”  
“Naturally, you deposed of her.”  
“Rightly so, it was quite enjoyable,” she giggled. “Soon, you will get rid of your traitorous master.”  
“Did you foresee it?’  
“I don’t have to. I understand and respect the essence of the Sith to become stronger. Your master has betrayed this by withholding some of his knowledge from you. He plots to supersede Darth Bane’s rule to gain immortality. He plans to kill you when you are no longer useful. For all of this, he deserves to die. You will kill him.”  
He putted his hand on top of her. “When I do, you’ll become my apprentice. Together, we’ll learn to influence the midichlorian for our bidding.”  
“And rule the galaxy.” She added.  
As he left the hut, he walked passed her son Maul. Darth Sidious patted the boy’s shoulder. “I’ll watch your future with great interest.”  
Shen saw the exchange. Immediately, she asked for an audience with Mother Talzin. “I believe this Sheev has evil intentions for your son Maul. He has the Force. I felt it despite his efforts to conceal it. We can assume who his people are. They are known to take whatever they desire. Your son is not safe in his presence.”  
“Like he is any safer in yours?”  
“I would never harm a child. I have a child of my own. Your son is in danger. Please don’t have dealing with this man. At least, keep him away from Maul or provide protection for him.”  
“I thank you for your concerns.” Mother Talzin didn’t heed the woman’s words. Though everyone knew how truthful the woman was, Mother Talzin believed she knew better and could handle the situation herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Present

Maul discovered the journal of Nightbrother leader, Viscus. He sat on the ground and read the earlier passages. 

Past

Mother Talzin held a meeting of her elders on her council. She was infuriated at their news. “We had eight Spiderclan daughters to trade for slaves or ships. Now, we have only one girl that Nandina took care of for trade. We already made arrangements for three girls to be sold off. The Spiderclan has been wiped out. Where do you think that we can attain the other two? We don’t want these outsiders as enemies. Perhaps as punishment two of your daughters will be taken instead.” The elders quivered at the thought. “Leave me.” Darth Sidious was hiding in the corner while the women were leaving for the festival. She signaled for him. “Have any good news, my dear?” He whispered into her ear. She departed right away.  
Zan and Kycina were dragged before Mother Talzin. Baritha and the other Mountain Clan woman were quiet observers.  
Mother Talzin was seething. “You slept with my mate.”  
“I didn’t know.” Kycina shook her head. “He told me that you had casted him off.”  
“Why didn’t he run away you? Did you think he stayed here because our food was better?”  
“I’m truly sorry for the dishonor that I caused you. Please I beg you to allow me to pay you. All my gems and crystals are yours.”  
“Does anyone else know of your affair?”  
“I swear no one knows.”  
“Except our daughter.” Zan stood there smug. “A beautiful power little girl like the one that you dreamed about.” He screamed as Mother Talzin broke his leg with the Force. “I hit a nerve. Didn’t I? I was supposed to be your mindless stud.”  
“You, vile snake.”  
“You have no idea. Who do you think instigated the elders to kill all those little Spiderclan girls?” She broke his other leg. Her anger was an inferno. Viscus concluded Zan must have been crazy because he continued to pour more fuel to her anger. “Now you’re between a rock and a hard place. Make enemies of your own people or of powerful crime bosses.”  
“How dare you! I’ll make you pay!”  
“I’ll like to see you try.” He breaks his own arm.  
Mother Talzin starts to electrocute Kycina. He watches it unfazed.  
The other Mountain Clan woman pleaded. “Mercy! Give her a quick death.” Mother Talzin killed her.  
Nandina rushed into the hut. “Your son has been-.” Mother Talzin accidently kills her.  
“Maul has been taken by the smuggler.” A Nightbrother informed her.  
“Baritha quickly gather forces to retrieve him!” Mother Talzin ordered.  
She bowed and left. Mother Talzin fell to her knees. “My poor faithful niece,” she shut Nandina’s eyes.  
“I savor your misery.” He called out.  
“I’ll tear your heart out!”  
“You already did,” sorrow covered his eyes. “When you chose that Sith over me.”  
“I never slept with him.”  
“If he had agreed to it, you would have done it. Who would have thought that I would actually fall in love with you? My only consolation is your Sith chose a younger one as an apprentice over little old you.”  
She snapped his neck.

Present

“Are you alright?” Azbeth walked towards Maul. He was fixated on the journal. “Fine, ignore me. I’ll go grab some-.”  
“What was your mother’s name?”  
“Shen,” she paused. “Not that it matters.”  
“Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters didn’t kill your mother.”  
“Really?” She pointed to the journal. “Who does your book say killed my mother?”  
“Darth Sidious.”  
She laughed, “and space pirate Ewoks killed everybody else. You believe that nonsense. My mother never had any dealing with a Sith. He would have no reason to kill her.”  
“She was trying to stop him from kidnapping me. It’s the reason Mother Talzin spared you.”  
“You want me to give her a thank you bouquet of vipers? She still killed my father and enslaved me.”  
Maul turned and addressed her. “You were a sex slave?”  
“I never was,” she admitted. “Though not from lack of trying on their part. Most of my masters jumped at the chance to make double their credits.”  
“You hated them for it. Darth Sidious killed your mother. Don’t you want revenge?”  
“I’ve gotten revenge before. It feels sweet. Then you feel hollow inside. It’s like spice. You always need another fix. I don’t know if I could handle another withdraw.”  
Maul rose up. “I will avenge my mother. First, I need to return to the Mountain Clan village.”  
“Alright,” she sung for her rancor. He leaped onto it. She picked up the journal and joined him. “There’s one thing that I don’t understand how was the Sith able to kidnap you under Mother Talzin’s nose?”  
“She was distracted by another matter.”  
It had been a very quiet trip. They were both deep in thought. Maul decided to kill Duala. She was trying to make him weak and her conception had destroyed his family. He marched over to her passed the crowd. Mother Augwynne stood next to her. Azbeth came from behind him and yelled something in the ancient tongue. He didn’t understand, nor did he take in consideration everyone’s surprised looks. He declared, “I challenge Duala to duel.”  
“You can’t,” Mother Augwynne respond. “Because Azbeth has already challenge you for right to make you her slave.”  
Duala stepped forward. “There isn’t going to be any duels. She can’t even challenge him. The law has been repealed.”  
“Not by the Nightsisters.” Jaylen popped his head out of the crowd. “He is still one of them. The law must be adhering to.”  
Mother Augwynne carefully weighed the matter. “Azbeth’s challenge stands.” She tossed them back their lightsabers.  
Maul glared at Duala’s offer to help instead went to Jaylen. “Is this to the death?”  
“Most times, it isn’t. Though the duel is usually done by two clan women, nothing states a man can’t be challenge. If she defeats you and you grab hold of the rope, you become her.”  
“That’s ridicules.”  
“What do you expect of an ancient law?” Jaylen remarked.  
Maul watched as Azbeth folded a piece of rope and placed it on the ground near the arena. Spectators were interested in conflict but not particularly happy about it. Mother Augwynne signaled to them to begin. Azbeth was fast and agile, but Maul seemed to have the advantage.  
He has side swiped her twice and knocked her down. “Since you saved my life, I offer you this chance to save yourself. Surrender!”  
Azbeth touched the ground. “It’s all or nothing with you Sith.” He felt a shift in the Force. “I choose round two.” The arena had two tiny sand tornados. He braced himself for a Force attack. Her blade and her sandstorms hit him off-guard. He didn’t know how counterattack the mini storms. As he took down one, two more formed in its’ place. Her lightsaber fighting was hindered by her Force storms. He was overwhelmed and tossed around. She threw him to the ground. She wrapped her rope around his arm and throat. She pulled tightly on it.  
With his lightsaber flung away, he knew she could kill him if she wanted to. He put his hand on the rope and yield.  
“You have chosen a violent path. We will never concede to evil.” Mother Augwynne decreed. “Both of you are banish from our tribe.”  
Once they were out of the village, Maul yelled at her. “Why in the world did you do?”  
“You were going kill Duala. Then you were going to challenge Mother Augwynne or she challenges you. You figured it was the only way to possibly get some recruits and off the planet.”  
“Why did you stop me?”  
“Mother Augwynne would have killed you.”  
“You care?”  
“Not in the slightest,” she lied.  
He decided not to call her out on it. “Where are we going?”  
“To see the only other being than Duala who wants you alive. Once you met with him and discover his reason, you are free to leave.” She sang for her rancor to come.  
“Who is this guy?”  
“Don’t know. He never told me his name.”  
“Wonderful.” Maul was shocked when he found out their destination was the former Nightsisters’ camp. Azbeth let her rancor go hunt. Maul surveyed the ruins.  
She laid down on the ground and took out the journal. She was exhausted. “There is a stream nearby. Go get us some fish.” He looked at her dubious. “It might be awhile. He’s as elusive as you. People have only occasionally spotted him.” She made a fire while he caught some fish.  
“Where did you learn to use the Force like that?” He handed her the fish.  
“My aunt Lelli Hi’s holocron,” she cut the fins off the fish. “I hid it from all my masters. Are you planning to steal it after you get your revenge against me?”  
“I’m not plotting against you.”  
“You’re not telling me that you aren’t less bit mad at me?” There was an awkward silence because she sensed no anger towards her. “Well, I despised your second cousin for a whole lot less that I’ve done to you.” He didn’t understand. She lifted up the journal. “Asajj was your second cousin.”  
“We finally agree on something.” He smirked.  
“I wanted to feel bad for her. Her mother was the honorable Nandina. Her own people sold her into slavery. Then I remember Hal’Sted and I can’t. He had already sold the Spiderclan girl. He was planning to sell me to some crime lord if the surprise attack hadn’t happened. I didn’t hate her because he treated her nice while I was kept in a cage. I was older and unrulier. I hated that he was going to give her over to the Jedi Order. Who has ever heard of a cold-hearted criminal doing that?” She pushed the journal to the side. “How was it growing up with a cold-hearted Sith?”  
“My master was very wise and powerful. He taught me many things.”  
“That’s not an answer. My master Ghez Hokan was cunning and deadly. He also had the habit of being reckless. Sometimes he would go off celebrating a big score. I would be left with no food or place to sleep for the night.”  
“What do you want me to say?! That my master was harsh to me at times. Yes, but it was necessary.”  
“For you to become stronger? My master told me the same line. There is one difference between us. Despite all the terrible things he has done, if he gave you a wink and smile, you would come running back to him.”  
He slapped her. “I would never! I…” He hung his head down. “I’m…”  
“It’s ok. I’ve had worse. Get some rest. It has been a long day.”  
He couldn’t sleep. It was as if invisible bugs were biting him. Every time, he checked nothing was there. She woke up in the middle of the night and sung that awful lullaby. It bothered Maul for some unknown reason. His mother never sung to him. Yet, he remembered it. He was going to leave or yell at Azbeth until he felt the ground shake. He looked up to find a huge spiky rancor.  
“Mother Talzin mutated him. I shall leave you so you two can talk or for it to devour you.” She excused herself.  
The mutant rancor kneeled down and gave a monstrous roar.


	6. Chapter 6

Past  
Maul and his younger brother Savage were running through the Nightsisters’ village. Their finish line was a banner on the south side. There were baskets of freshly harvested crops. Savage won the race. He was so ecstatic with victory that he didn’t sense danger. Maul noticed one of baskets moving. He quickly Force pushed his little brother away to safety. All those nearby included Maul were attacked by a swarm of poisonous spiders. 

Present  
He tried to use the Force to control the creature. The rancor hit him with the back of its’ claw. He thought about taking out his lightsaber, but the beast wasn’t charging for him. The rancor was just standing and waiting. What was the creature waiting for? Maul didn’t know. That irritating lullaby kept blaring in his head wasn’t helping.

Past  
Shen heard someone cry out in distress and immediately rushed over. Two little Zabrak boys were alone in the hut together. The one boy was shaking the older boy who was trying to nap.  
“You can’t go to sleep. If you do, you won’t wake up. You can’t fall asleep.” He kept shaking his brother. She recognized the boy as Mother Talzin’s son Savage.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“A bad spider bit him.”  
“It’s ok. I have some medicine.” She cradled Maul in her arm. She poured some medicine in his mouth. “Would you please get a bowl of water?” She put her hand gently on the side of his face and used Force to try to heal him. Savage gave her the bowl of water. She noticed the bruise on his face. “What happen?”  
Savage answered. “Mother hit me when I cried.”  
“Tears aren’t shameful or something to be afraid of.”  
“Please don’t let my brother die.”  
“I won’t let this little warrior go without a fight.” She placed a wet cloth on his forehead. She sang the lullaby to him that night. For three days straight, she stayed and nursed him back to health.  
Maul felt safe and warm in her arms. He was sad to see her go off and fight the spiders. When he saw the rancors, he knew she had return. Of course, he was distracted by the elusive rancors. No one but those weird women could go near them. He went to touch one. The rancor growled at him.  
“You can’t force her to do anything.” Shen appeared behind him.  
“Then how do you control them to ride them?”  
“We don’t control them.” She placed her hand on top of his little hand. Her soft hand lends him over to touch the rancor. “We connect with them. Then we just ask for ride.”

Present  
Maul’s curiosity implored him to reach out in the Force and connect with the beast. The mutant rancor showed him a memory of how they first met. He had listened to Shen’s advice and connected with a young rancor. He was able to touch it and climb on top of it.  
“You’re the first person in your clan to ride a rancor.” Shen declared. “What are you going to call him?”  
“Gorvo.” He hopped down. “Do you think my mother will be happy?”  
“I think she will be very pleased.”  
“Will you be happy?”  
“If you are happy, Maul, then I am very happy.” She walked alongside him.  
The rest of suppressed memories burst out. He remembered her visiting his and his brothers’ hut that night. The very night, Darth Sidious stole him from his home.  
“He is coming with me.” Darth Sidious pointed to Maul.  
“Get Mother Talzin NOW!” Shen ordered the Nightbrother caretaker. She pulled out her energy lance and tugged Maul behind her. She used the Force to push Darth Sidious out of the hut. He activated his lightsaber. “Stay here.” She caressed Maul’s face. As she slowly approached him, she felt a pain in her chest.  
“You can feel the poison coursing through you. I knew that you might be a problem.” Darth Sidious gloated. “You might survive if you leave now.”  
She dug her foot into the ground. “Behold the might of the Dark side’s attack from behind.” She gestured for him to fight her.  
Darth Sidious’ assault was ferocious and brutal but unsuccessful. She was beating him. He tried with all his might and still couldn’t break her defense.  
She knocked him down and took his lightsaber. “You’re not a master yet.” He scurried back like a rodent looking for an escape. She looked to win the fight until she started coughing up blood. She collapsed to the ground. He didn’t have to kill her since she was dying anyway. Darth Sidious did it out of spite.  
He dragged Maul along. “You come with me now, or I’ll do far worse to you than I did to her.” He had completely forgotten Darth Sidious said that.  
Other memories popped in his head. Sidious telling him that his people didn’t care about him. That was lie. He kidnapped Maul during a Festival while most everyone was gone. Darth Sidious kept him isolated and alone. He promised to teach Maul and give him power. Maul wanted power because…  
Obi-wan’s statements about knowing his past and knowing that he didn’t have a choice were all true. He couldn’t face the truth. He was never Sidious apprentice but rather his captive. He had no power or control. Sidious deceived and molded him into his puppet.  
He fell to his knees as he recalled all his former master’s tricks and lies. It has always been Sidious’ goals and wishes. There was no room for anyone’s else like his brother or mother. He loathed that he had been Sidious’ faithful hound. He hated even more that he was still behaving like his hound.  
“Past is gone.” The rancor thought to him. “Make your own decision now. Gorvo help you.”  
Maul patted the rancor on the head and climbed on top of it. He rode over to Azbeth.  
She was utterly astonished. “What did it tell you?”  
“I will tell you over breakfast.”  
“Ok,” she was dumbfounded. His presence in the Force had changed. Also, he was willing making a meal. “You bonded with the rancor?”  
“Yes, Gorvo and I shared memories and converse with each other in a way that I never experience before.” He handed her some tea. “We first met when I was a little boy.”  
She sipped the tea. It was very bitter. “What did Gorvo want to tell you?”  
“An uncomfortable truth that I didn’t want to face.” Azbeth felt weird. She suddenly fell back onto the ground. She was paralyzed. “A truth that I want you to face.” Maul sat on top of her. He put his hand on her neck. “You always had to be stronger because if you weren’t, some man would hurt you. For the next hour, I could do anything to you that I want. This is your worst fear.” He rolled over to her side and sat next to her. “But I’m not going to do anything, you’re safe with me.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m tired of Sidious controlling my life, and I’m tired of those vile men controlling your life.”

 

*Hate is only stopped when you don’t allow it to use you anymore*


End file.
